Cooking Lessons
by Beedok
Summary: It's been two more years and Nabiki's gotten tired of Akane and Ranma always arguing about Akane's cooking. Luckily a friend at university gave her the number of a cooking prodigy: Ajiyoshi Youichi of Mister Ajikko
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Lesson**

Nabiki had thought coming home for the weekend to spend a bit of time with Kasumi and away from her roommate would be a good idea. Somehow she'd forgotten just how chaotic life at the dojo could be after just a few months of university life. As such Nabiki was now groggily nursing her coffee as the lecturer rambled on for her Monday morning class.. She half wanted to just sleep, but still wasn't over her high school habits of paying attention to classes.

"You look exhausted, Tendo. Went partying all weekend?"

Nabiki turned to her classmate and _sort of_ friend Ayako, trying not to glare. "I was visiting home. I thought it would be a nice change of pace. Forgot just how noisy it is."

Ayako nodded. "That's family for you."

"My family's a bit worse than most... little sister is a disaster in the kitchen, and her fiance is never going to let her live it down. And then you get the fun of all the property damage that ensues when she tosses frying pans," Nabiki sighed, sinking into her chair.

"Isn't your older sister a good cook?" Ayako asked, with her soft accent. "Can't she teach her?"

"She gave up on teaching Akane years ago. Ranma's mom tried too, but she wasn't a very good teacher. Patient, but can't manage any discipline," Nabiki explained, having given up on the lecture.

Ayako nodded, growing lost in thought for a few moments. "Y'know, my little sister has a classmate who runs a restaurant. He's always giving cooking tutorials to his classmates. He might be able to help."

"He'd have to be a miracle worker," Nabiki replied.

"From the crazy stories my sister tells me about him, I think he has to be," Ayako replied confidently. "I'm sure he can teach her. I'll give you his number tomorrow."

* * *

Nabiki double checked the phone number again before dialing. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Heyo, Hinode Eatery, what can I do for ya?" a boy with a pleasant voice said.

"Hello, is this Ajiyoshi Youichi? I was told you might be able to help me out," Nabiki said.

"I might be able to. What did ya need?"

"My sister needs cooking lessons. Badly. I was told if anyone could teach her, it would be you," Nabiki explained.

"Huh. I mean, I probably _could_, but I don't usually do just do lessons casually. Just to help out friends an' stuff."

"My dad has pretty decent cash flow. We could definitely make it worth your while," Nabiki replied.

"Oh? We might be able to negotiate something."

* * *

Ranma was wandering from the kitchen to the dojo, enjoying a cold and sugary popsicle, when he spotted Akane chatting happily on the phone.

"Really? A tutor? I... Oh it's over in Taito ward? That's a bit of a commute," Akane said. "Hm, yeah. Friday's after 7pm? Sure. Thanks Nabiki! Oh, yes, I'll go get dad."

With that, Akane ran off, leaving Ranma a bit confused. As he debated picking up the phone to try to get (free) information out of Nabiki, a melted bit of popsicle dripped down onto his chest.

Ranma's eye twitch when she realised she'd changed from _that_. Sometimes Jusenkyo felt extra sensitive.

Akane appeared again, shoving her father towards the phone. Confused, Soun picked up the phone.

"Hello? I-oh, Nabiki! It's good to—how much money?" Soun said, colour draining from his face. "25K per lesson?"

"Please daddy," Akane said, giving her cutest puppy eyes.

Soun quivered a moment, before letting out a sigh. "Alright. I'll pay."

Once Soun hung up, Ranma took the chance to ask what was going on.

"Okay, what's goin' on?" the redhead asked.

Akane lit up with a grin. "Nabiki found me a cooking tutor! He's out in Taito ward, but apparently he's one of the best cooks in Japan! And Nabiki managed to get me private lessons."

Ranma's jealous tendencies flared up. Akane alone with some guy? It was a recipe for disaster.

"I'll come along with ya," the redhead said authoritatively.

"Pardon?" Akane replied, glaring at Ranma.

"Well, this cook guy's a, er, guy, right?" Ranma asked. "As your fiance, I should be there ta keep an eye on him."

"An excellent proposal," Soun declared, placing a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "It's good to hear you taking responsibility my boy."

Ranma winced a little, her worry for Akane making her not think through just what she was saying in front of Soun.

Akane let out a tired sigh. "Alright. But behave yourself for once, Ranma."

* * *

Ranma and Akane hopped off the train and did their best to follow the directions Nabiki had given. The neighbourhood was definitely a bit rougher than Nerima, and Ranma felt a little nervous about just how girly she was dressed for a moment.

"Dang, I really think like a girl sometimes these days," Ranma muttered as they walked. "Gettin' nervous about wearin' heals in a rough part of town. Even though I could beat the snot outta any mugger who tried anything."

Akane smiled and took Ranma's hand. "Girly or masculine, I like you either way."

Ranma replied with a grin that filled most of her face. "Of course ya do. I'm a hunk and a babe."

Suddenly Akane's grip on Ranma's hand tightened to a vice-like level. Ranma's grin turned to a grimace. She followed Akane's eyes, and realised they'd arrived at the restaurant.

"Nervous?" Ranma asked, trying to ignore the pain in her hand. "We don't gotta do this if you don't want to."

Akane shook her head. "No. I've got to prove that I can cook."

Akane began to march off, and Ranma felt a shiver down her spine. There was a fire in Akane's eyes, and Ranma worried there might end up being more fire to come. The redhead realised she was starting to fall behind and hurried ahead again, catching up to Akane just after the taller girl had finished knocking on the door and waited for an answer.

Ranma felt herself wondering what this chef lad would be like, and was sure Akane was thinking similar thoughts. They knew he was around their age, which was half the reason why Ranma was dressed so cutely right now (she'd rather have any boy eyeing herself than Akane), but beyond his age and Nabiki reporting he had a nice voice they had nothing.

Her curiosity was sated when the door opened a few moments later. The boy had a soft face (he was baby faced, really), dark brown hair that would have gone a bit past his shoulders if it hadn't been stuck back in a low ponytail, and the combination of an innocent large smile and soft blue eyes that were currently pointing at Ranma.

"Ah, hello. You must be Akane?" the lad asked.

"I-I'm Akane," the actual Akane blurted, her nerves apparently not handling the mistaken identity well.

"Oh. I'm sorry! I just thought wit de red hair... sorry 'bout dat. Anyway, I'm Ajiyoshi Youichi. Ya can just call me Youichi. Or 'sensei' if you like. I won't stop ya," Youichi said, chuckling a bit as he stepped to the side. "C'mon in."

Akane walked in, looking nervous. Ranma followed her, side eyeing this chef boy. She was getting the impression the lad had something of an ego... and she was _not_ impressed.

"So, I guess we'll head straight back to de kitchen?" Youichi asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Right. Yes," Akane said quickly, turning and marching off to the quite visible entrance to the kitchen.

Ranma followed casually, letting the young chef pass her as she looked the restaurant over. It certainly didn't look like the sort of place one of the top chefs in the country would work. She caught up to find Akane looking around in wonder.

"So, I think we'll do a quick test ta see what your skills ahe like," Youichi said. "Let's try an egg stir fry."

"Right!" Akane replied with a quick salute. "Um... a pot. I need to find a pot..."

"That stuff I'll help ya with," Youichi said with a smirk. "Since ya don't know the kitchen."

He then produced a large lidded pot a moment later. Akane thanked him and took the pot. She then went off to the sink and filled it up about halfway, before hurrying back to the stove and turning the burner on to a high heat.

"Slow down and breath. Ya don't got to rush yet," Youichi said, his voice calm. "You're mostly just wastin' time until the water boils."

"I, um, I guess that's true," Akane muttered. "Ah, but I should pick my seasonings out."

"Sounds fair," Youichi said, though Ranma noticed him eyeing the pot.

"She never measures anythin'," Ranma whispered to the ponytailed lad.

"It'll be part of the lessons den," Youchi replied quietly.

Akane used the time she had while the water heated to gather garlic, ginger, onions, a few eggs, a couple tomatoes, a carrot, and an eggplant (she was sure it would add fun colour and had 'egg' right in the name).

As the water boiled she scooped out some rice to toss in, before covering the pot and setting the timer to twenty minutes.

"Alright, now I need a frying pan," Akane said, looking around. "Or maybe a wok?"

"Ahem," Youichi coughed, gesturing back to the stove.

Akane stared at him, her face confused. Ranma glanced over and noticed just what was wrong in an instant. She then joined Youichi in trying to subtly direct Akane's attention back to the stove. Between the two of them, Akane figured out what they were doing, and turned to look over her rice.

"I put the lid on. It's steaming—Oh! The temperature! I forgot to turn it down, right!" she yelped, quickly dropping the burner to its minimum. "Aah! I was busy worrying about everything else."

"It can happen," Youichi replied, though Ranma could hear strain in his voice.

Akane found herself a wok a moment later, and tossed some olive oil in. She then headed off to the chopping board, grabbing a meat cleaver, and began to chop of the vegetables. She started with the ginger, and then the carrot.

"Kasumi said she usually adds two or three cloves to her cooking," Akane said, picking up one of the heads of garlic she'd gathered. "That seems like a lot... well, her food's tasty. So it's got to be right."

Ranma's eye twitched as she realised Akane had mixed up heads and cloves, and proceeded to dump a good 10 or 12 cloves of garlic into the wok.

A glance over at Youichi revealed the blue eyed chef was looking deeply concerned.

"Don't tell me she's another Mitsuko," the lad muttered under his breath, Ranma just barely able to hear standing right beside him.

Akane, meanwhile, was slicing up the eggplant she'd grabbed. She then stirred them into the wok (finally actually stirring the food frying there in). This was followed by the egg proper, which she cracked open into the wok.

There was a bit more stirring before the timer for her rice went off. After jumping slightly, Akane took the lid off and looked down into the rice.

"Oh... too much water," she muttered. "I... I'm sure it will cook out."

With that she dumped the rice into the wok and stirred some more.

"Hmm... I'm missing something," Akane muttered as she poked the _dish_ she was cooking. "Right, some soy sauce."

Ranma watched as she poured far too much into her stir fry, at this point well past worrying about the dish.

"I didn't... I didn't think there could be two of them," Youichi mumbled, Ranma guessing he was still referring to that Mitsuko from before.

After a few more minutes of frying, Akane seemed satisfied enough moisture had cooked out and turned the stove off. She then turned to grab a plate and scooped some of what she'd prepared before turning to Youichi.

"It, uh, it probably isn't all that great, but... I hope it's okay?" Akane said.

"A good cook tests their food before serving it," Youichi replied.

Ranma could tell he was trying not to look scared.

"Oh, um... but I cooked it for you?" Akane said.

"Arguing with your sensei, are ya Akane?" Ranma asked, an eyebrow raised. She wanted to tease, but... Akane also seemed so genuine right now she couldn't bring herself to needle any worse than that.

Akane swallowed nervously before grabbing a mouthful with some chopsticks and tried it. The look of disgust as the garlic hit her was _almost_ comical. Tears began to run down her face, at first seeming to be a response to the flavour. Then, however, Akane half dropped the plate onto the counter and had her shoulders slump.

"I haven't made any progress," she muttered, staring at the floor. "All my effort, and no progress at all."

"I'm happy to cook," Ranma said, walking over and putting a reassuring hand on Akane's upper arm. "You don't have to try ta prove anythin' here."

Akane looked up at Ranma and the cursed teen felt her heart fall a bit at the sadness in Akane's eyes. "But I do. I swore I'd master this skill. I've got honour at stake."

"Akane, don't drive yourself crazy tryin' to do the impossible," Ranma replied, trying to sound kind rather than judgmental.

Akane's reply was interrupted by a sudden reddish glow. Ranma turned, following Akane's eyes and saw Youichi glowing with a competitive red chi.

"Impossible means nottin' to me," Youchi declared, a fist raised confidently. Two quick strides had him in range to take Akane's hands into his own. "I sweah, I _will_ teach ya to cook. And not just cook, you'll be good enough ta open yah own restaurant by the time I'm done teachin' ya."

Akane stared into his sparkling blue eyes, and... was that a blush Ranma saw on her cheeks. "R-really?"

The redhead's mind leapt into a panic and she shoved herself between Akane and the young chef.

"There's no need ta get all physical, pal," Ranma blurted, glaring up at him.

"Heh, sorry. Sorry," the ponytailed boy replied, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Ranma's eyes narrowed, not falling into this lad's efforts at boyish charm.

"Well, uh, it's time ta start de intesive trainin'," Youichi said. "We'll get dis stuff off ta de side, and den I'll show ya how ta cook up a propah egg stir fry."

* * *

Ranma was amazed by how quickly Youichi had cleaned the area up. Now he was running Akane through proper rice cooking ratios (a touch over a 1.5:1 ratio). He also recommended adding just a little teriyaki sauce to soak into the rice as it boiled.

Next it was on to discussing what a clove of garlic was, as well as showing her how to peel the cloves efficiently (smacking it first with the blunt side of a knife ... though not as hard as Akane first assumed). Tied to this was giving Akane a proper knife.

A short time later they were working on slicing some onions (telling Akane to tuck her fingers in and lead with her knuckles), and Ranma's pigtail shot up when she saw Youichi slip his arms around to guide Akane's hands.

"Woah! Woah! Yer gettin' physical again!" Ranma blurted.

Youichi turned to her with innocent blue eyes. "Well, I have to show her de motions somehow? Do you have anothah idea on how ta do it?"

"Er... I, uh..." Ranma stammered.

"I don't... I don't mind," Akane said, blushing a bit (and driving Ranma deeper into feelings of jealousy).

The rest of the cooking lesson saw similar levels of physical contact at several points as Youichi showed Akane how to stir the wok from flipping the whole thing. The cooking was mostly Youichi, but he'd found ways to let Akane participate at key moments.

When the meal was finally finished Ranma couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. She was sure the ponytailed chef wouldn't be able to find any other ways to get too close to Akane while they ate.

She was also glad that they'd made enough for three. Taking her first bite of the dish, Ranma found herself staring in amazement before taking another bite.

"This is incredible," Ranma said. "I... this is, like, on Ucchan's level. Or Cologne's. Wow."

"It really is," Akane said before taking another bite herself.

"And you helped," Youichi said with a grin.

"I... I did," Akane said, lighting up with her knockout grin that Ranma loved so much.

Only it was directed at Youichi rather than Ranma.

"Thank you so much," Akane continued.

"Heh, no problem," Youichi replied with a large innocent grin.

Ranma's eye twitched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Calm Kitchen**

Akane was still a bit giddy from having helped make that amazing meal.

"So, I tink it'd do ya some good ta have some homework for yer next class," Youichi was saying.

Akane was definitely paying attention to Youichi. Afterall, he had long hair, but not too long, which she always liked on guys. Add those bright blue eyes and that warm smile...

"-dat make sense to ya?"

Akane blinked. She'd been paying attention with her eyes, but... not so much for her ears. "Um, could you repeat that? I guess I'm a little more tired than I thought."

"I was thinkin' that choppin' practice would be the best idea for ya. You can do dat before the cookin' starts. So there's no time limit or anythin'," Youichi said.

"Oh. yeah, that sounds like good practice. I'll try to stick to those techniques you taught me," Akane replied.

Youichi smiled. "And remember: cookin' is about doin' your best. Don't compare yourself ta anyone else."

"I... I'll try," Akane replied.

"Well, chef-sensei, we really should get going," Ranma said, slipping in and fluttering in eyelashes at Youichi.

Akane couldn't help wondering if she'd undone a button or two on her blouse.

* * *

Akane and Ranma had left the restaurant a short while ago and had made their way to the nearest metro station. Akane was still feeling a bit giddy from her success in the kitchen earlier... and getting praise from Youichi. He just had such kind eyes, it made the praise feel so genuine.

"I'll be right back," Ranma said, before ducking off into a metro station bathroom.

Akane took a moment to process that Ranma had gone into the men's room. Ranma had a bit of a bad habit of going into the 'wrong' one all the time (that included going into the women's washroom in birth mode if Ranma had spent a while awhile in girl mode). The latter rarely lasted long.

Of course, then Ranma emerged in boy mode and a change of clothes, revealing that he'd chosen the men's room on purpose.

"Oh, you changed," Akane said.

Ranma blushed slightly. "I, uh... yeah. I mean, it's Friday night. Two cute girls on the subway this late... we'd probably get harassed a bit. But a guy and a girl? We'll read as a couple and be left alone."

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense," Akane said, walking along beside Ranma a bit before noticing his hand was extended out her way.

He was never very good at initiating romantic gestures, almost always waiting for Akane to take the lead, so she wasn't going to turn down a rare attempt of his. Akane grabbed his hand and smiled at the way he blushed.

It was only once they were on the train, riding back to Nerima, that Akane realised that Ranma might just be jealous. Did he really think she'd leave him after they'd been through so much together? Just because she thought her cooking tutor was cute?

Ranma's jealousy was so adorable sometimes. Getting to have Ranma flustered _and_ getting praise from a boy as cute as Youichi? This was going to be fun.

* * *

Akane had thrown herself at her 'homework' assignment with firm determination. Maybe a little too firm at first, resulting in a few gashes in Kasumi's cutting board, but she pulled back in intensity after the first couple meals.

Just having to focus on one aspect of cooking was also quite relaxing. She didn't have to worry what the pots were doing. Or think about seasoning. Or... any of that. Just chop the vegetables.

There was a sort of calm to it. Like focusing on just practicing her punches before worrying about a kata or sparring.

Of course, she hoped she could jump to the cooking equivalent of kata's fairly soon.

* * *

Ukyo couldn't help smiling as she saw Ranma walk into her restaurant. Sure, they weren't engaged anymore (she'd clued in that he wasn't going to choose her about half way into 2nd year, and they'd teamed up to get Genma to buy her a new yattai instead), but he was still her best friend. And he was always willing to try any new recipes she was testing.

His ability to to just eat 9 different okonomiyaki in one sitting as she experimented was as useful as it was concerning.

"What can I do for you today, Ranchan?" Ukyo asked.

"I'm wonderin' about Akane's new cooking tutor, and was curious if you'd ever heard of him," Ranma said as he sat down at the counter. "He's named Ajiyoshi Youichi."

"Ajiyo—wait, _the_ Ajiyoshi Youichi?" Ukyo asked.

"Uh... maybe?"

"The guy who's won both of the Ajiou group's national cooking tournaments? I, uh, I think he owns a restaurant out in Taitou?" Ukyo explained.

"Probably. That's where his restaurant his, so... probably ain't two of 'em," Ranma replied. "So, what do ya know about him?"

"He's known from his improvisational skills. Almost always using the strangest ingredients. Good at making friends, from what I've heard," Ukyo offered. "I don't know too much else though. Apart from the fact that he's kind of cute."

Ranma sneered a little. "Any reputation for bein' a womaniser or anythin'?"

"Not that I've heard of," Ukyo replied. "Why?"

"I swear he was flirtin' with Akane when he was teachin' her. No respect for personal space," Ranma muttered. "And... worse, she kinda seemed ta like it. Normally she punches a dude that gets that close to her."

Ukyo found herself running a quick comparison in her head before smiling. "Well, she's always had a bit of a type..."

"You think he's her type?" Ranma asked, sounding slightly panicked. "I knew she was too excited for her lesson tomorrow."

"You could try helping her cook a bit yourself?" Ukyo asked.

Ranma let out a soft sigh. "I'd like ta, but... I see her makin' mistakes and I can't help myself from intervenin' and then she gets upset about me getting in her way."

"Ah, well... that's something you've got to work on, luv," Ukyo replied.

* * *

Ranma felt nervous as they approached the Hinode Eatery. Akane was just so excited and surely seeing Youichi again was part of that? Akane had seemed so happy when she talked about him. And Ukyo'd said he was her type...

Akane had knocked on the front while Ranma was worrying. To the surprise of both of them a youthfully faced brown haired woman opened the door.

"Oh, hello. You must be Ranma and Akane?" the woman said.

"Y-yes?" Akane replied.

"I'm Noriko, Youichi's mother." the woman said with a smile. "Please, do come in."

"Ah, thank you," Akane said as she and Ranma entered. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I must say, you're both such pretty girls. It almost feels like a waste how many beautiful girls end up around Youichi," the woman said, giggling to herself a little. (Ranma couldn't begin to guess as to why.)

"Thank you?" Ranma offered, still feeling a bit odd about her femininity being complimented, mostly because of her father insisting she needed to reject those.

"Oh, so you're the new student?" a girl's voice said.

Ranma and Akane turned to see a girl with short brown hair and a yellow sweater emerging from the kitchen area.

"Yes, that's me," Akane said. "Are you Youichi's sister?"

"Not technically," the girl replied, sounding a little tired. "Yamaoka Mitsuko. I'm a waitress here."

"And my best friend," Youichi said as he emerged from the kitchen beside her. "Don't sell yourself short."

"Right, yes. I guess we're not counting 'you-know-who'?" the short haired girl replied, her tone sarcastic (if Ranma was reading it right).

"That person's in a different category," Youichi replied with a confused looking shrug.

"Anyway, you two, I have to ask what you did to talk Youichi into teaching ya," Mitsuko asked, turning to Akane specifically.

"M-my sister did most of the negotiations," Akane offered.

"I just tried to warn him that it was gonna be hard, and it seemed like his ego got flared up," Ranma added.

"Thanks for bringing that up, Ranma," Akane said, giving the shorter girl a bit of side-eye.

"Ah, I wonder why I didn't think a' that," Mitsuko said with a bit of a smirk on her face. "Appealing to his competitiveness... so obvious in hindsight."

"I'm not _dat_ predictable," Youichi protested. "It's also my professional reputation at play, ya know. I got hired ta tutor her."

"Well, it doesn't mattah too much now, does it? I've found a teachah who's much more cooperative," Mitsuko countered.

"Sorry about those two," Noriko said softly to Ranma and Akane. "They really do bicker like siblings."

"I suppose that's one way to put it," Akane said as Youichi and Mistuko stuck their tongues out at one another.

"Anyhow, Akane, let's get started with your lessons," Youichi announced hurrying over so he could lead her off to the kitchen by the hand.

Ranma felt her cheeks grow hot at that. Who did this guy think he was, to just grab Akane's hand?

"That's quite de blush," Mitsuko said, the short haired girl leaning into Ranma's space. "Envious? Or... jealous?"

"Huh?" Ranma said, not quite sure the difference.

"Either way, there's no need," Mitsuko replied. "Neither of you ahe exactly Youichi's type."

"What? How can ya be so sure? Ya only just met us?" Ranma asked.

"It's a pretty safe bet. He prefahs... well, let's just say the more rugged types," the girl said, smirking to herself.

"Akane's pretty rugged. Just knows how ta dress nice," Ranma said, feeling worried, rather than reassured. "I guess it explains why I wasn't distractin' him much, but... I gotta go keep an eye on 'em."

Ranma hurried into the kitchen, finding the pair beside a sink, where Youichi was showing Akane how to rinse some rice.

Ranma found herself pacing as Youichi explained the proper rinsing techniques, letting her practice swirling her hand about to clean it out.

"Yeah, you're workin' out de movement's pretty good, got it good and clean now," the chef said, smiling away at Akane. "I figured breakin' stuff down inta individual movements would be de we to train you, 'cause, like, dat's how ya learn martial arts, right?"

"Yep, it's all about muscle memory," Akane replied as she followed Youichi to the rice cooker.

"So, we wanna stick in an _umeboshi_ bit inta here, while we're cookin' de rice," Youichi explained. "The flavour'll leak out, makes it all taste better."

"Oh, yeah. Kasumi does that," Akane said.

"So, while we wait on da rice cooker, let's pick out some fillin'. I've got some _okaka_ and salted salmon ready. And some _umeboshi_ too. I've got lot's of othah ingredients around though, if you two got any favourites?"

"Beef or eggs?" Ranma offered. "Always a fan of more protein."

"Kasumi makes spicy _kombu_ ones. Those are my favourite," Akane said.

"Do ya know what spices she uses?" Youichi asked.

"Uh... Ranma?" Akane asked.

Ranma had to shrug. "She said it's a family secret. I don't get ta learn until I'm properly part a' the family."

"Well, I can probably improvise somethin' up. One definite benefit to havin' Kazuma around is all the spices he brings by. Maybe we can try for a bit of a spicy curry flavour?" Youichi offered.

"That sounds tasty," Akane said.

"Sounds good. I'll also toss up some _spuchetti_ sauce ones," Youichi said.

"_Spuchetti_?" Ranma asked.

"Y'know, that Italian tomato sauce stuff," Youichi replied simply.

"Oh, right," Ranma said, left unsure about the naming.

She'd sworn that it was pronounced differently, but she wasn't great a foreign food names, and Youichi _was_ a chef. He'd surely know how to say cooking terms better than her?

The chef had moved on to trying to work on the spicy curry _kombu_, Akane just watching in awe as he tossed seasonings together.

"A little western mustard is always good ta add. Gives it a good bit a' kick," Youichi explained.

"It's just so yellow," Akane said.

"Mhm, some of it. There's fancy ones that ahe brown, but ya don't really need those for _this_. They're more for, like, sandwiches an' stuff," Youichi explained.

"Oh," Akane replied, nodding away.

"We'll try tossin' in a little a' this hot sauce too," Youichi said.

"Is that store bought too?" Akane asked. "I thought a restaurant had to make their own sauces?"

"Nah, store bought's fine. It's a fun ting, really. Mixin' a few store bought options can sometimes be just as good as a aged special blends, if ya know how ta mix 'em. One an okonomiyaki competition with that trick," the ponytailed lad replied, laughing to himself.

"Oh, ya cook okonomiyaki?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, it sells pretty good. Ain't my specialty, but it was good enough t'beat old uncle octopus lips," Youichi replied. "Of course now he's decided I'm worthy ta inherit his recipes and keeps askin' me ta marry his daughter..."

"Good luck with that one," Ranma said, shaking her head. "I wonder if okonomiyaki chefs think they're failures if their daughters ain't married by age 18 or somethin'."

"Your old man a cook too?" Youichi asked while he tested the seasoning blend he'd made.

"Nah, but my one friend's is," Ranma replied.

"Ah, well, Akane, whaddya think a' this _kombu_?" Youich said, offering the mix he'd made over to Akane.

She grabbed a pair of chopsticks and grabbed a little to try. "Ooh, that's really good! Not what Kasumi makes, but... it's just as good, I think. The curry is really nice."

Youichi gave her a wide smile. "Thanks. Kazuma's been insistin' I study curry more... I might just make some a' these for him... Oh, I think the rice is almost ready."

Youichi grabbed the filling he'd made and brought it over towards the stove, Akane following closely. He checked the rice quickly, then gathered the other fillings he had prepared, before opening up the rice properly.

"So, stickin' the fillin' in is easy enough, but shapin' the _onigiri _can be tricky. Ya wannna balance between soft and firm."

Akane nodded and watched as Youichi grabbed a little salmon and pressed the rice into something of a triangle around it.

"See, just take your time and shape it right," Youichi said.

"I... I'll try," Akane replied, grabbing a bit herself.

After a few moments she was left grimacing at her misshapen blob of rice.

"That... that didn't quite work," Akane said, trying not to be too embarrassed.

"Ah, yeah. It takes practice. Here, I'll help you with the next one," Youichi said.

Ranma took in a deep breath and gave a five count, trying not to be too frazzled by the way Youichi was guiding Akane's hands around the rice. It was just like giving martial arts instructions, right? Sometimes you had to show a move directly.

Or at least that was what Ranma wanted to tell herself, but she was definitely struggling.

"Dere you go," Youichi said, causing Ranma to look up and see Akane holding a well formed _onigiri_ triangle. "And ya did dat one on your own."

"Ooh, that does look good," Ranma said as she slipped in.

"You really think so?" Akane said, turning to Ranma and giving her that knockout smile Ranma loved so much.

"Y-yeah," Ranma stammered, overcome by how happy looked.

Ranma was too flustered to feel jealous anymore, and just sat quietly as the pair made the rest of the _onigiri_.

"For de Italian flavour, we're gonna toss 'em in the oven for a little bit. I mean, propah Italian rice balls, or _aracheni_ if ya wanna be fancy, ya wanna cover dem in some bread crumbs and deep fry 'em, but dat's a bit more work dan we really need," Youichi explained.

While they waited for the 'Italian' _onigiri_ to bake, Ranma sampled the ones Akane had already made.

"They're simple, but really nice," Ranma said, getting another smile from Akane.

"Yeah, ya figured out the movements pretty good. Really gettin' a handle on keepin' calm in da kitchen. We'll work on some flavour stuff next week," Youichi said, getting a smile from her as well.

For a moment Ranma felt like getting into a compliment war, but she worried they'd sound hollow and end up hurting Akane's feelings.

* * *

Akane was humming happily to herself as she walked home from school. Maybe she was walking alone (Ryoga had shown up, and he and Ranma were off practice sparring in an abandoned lot), but she was making good progress against her greatest weakness.

"_Nihao _Tendo," Shampoo said as she and her bicycle landed in front of Akane. "You look happy today."

"I am," Akane said, her good mood not going to be ruined by whatever Shampoo might be up to.

"What is up?" Shampoo asked, getting a slight giggle from Akane.

"I'm taking cooking lessons, and they're going well," Akane replied.

"Oh? And what is that little blush for?" Shampoo asked, leaning a bit close for Akane's comfort.

"Blush? What blush?" Akane asked.

"You are blushing even more now," Shampoo said.

"I... well, maybe the teacher is kind of cute," Akane half whispered.

"Ohh? What is his name? How old is he?" Shampoo asked, leaning even closer.

"Uh, well... he's about our age. And, uh, Youichi. His name's Ajiyoshi Youichi," Akane replied.

Suddenly a feline grin spread across Shampoo's face. "Ooh, maybe Shampoo should try meeting him too, if he is so cute. Well, goodbye for now."

Akane watched as Shampoo cycled off, a feeling of worry in her gut. Shampoo wasn't about to ruin this for her somehow, was she?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Familiar Faces**

Ranma was tired as her and Akane walked over to the Hinode Eatery. Origami Martial Arts were now, quite possibly, her least favourite martial arts. How it had taken three hours to get all the paper cranes out of her hair...

"I hope the food tonight is good," Ranma muttered, wanting something to cheer her up.

"Is tha-wait, are you honestly looking forward to my cooking?" Akane asked as they reached the restaurant.

Ranma blushed slightly. "M-maybe. It's gotten a lot better in just the last couple weeks. So... I... y-yeah. I am."

The pair sat staring at each other for a moment, Ranma getting lost in Akane's eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mitsuko's voice said, making Ranma and Akane both jump.

Apparently she'd opened the front door of the restaurant at some point while they were both distracted. Akane very quickly joined Ranma in blushing.

"Uh... no. No. We're just here for my lesson," Akane blurted, awkwardly scooting past Mitsuko.

"Y-yeah. Nothing was going on," Ranma added, laughing awkwardly.

The brown haired girl nodded slightly as Akane headed off towards the kitchen. Mitsuko then turned towards Ranma and gave her a smile that the redheaded wasn't quite sure how to read.

"Speaking from experience, being too shy isn't a good long term plan," Mitsuko said, her voice gentle.

Ranma let out a bit of a laugh. "I know that but... I ain't got a clue how to be any less nervous when I talk to her. Even after years of knowin' her, I'm always so worried I'll say the wrong thing that I end up sayin' the wrong thing. At least I've got the engagement to keep us together."

"Engagement? Who's engaged?" Mitsuko asked.

"Well Akane obvi—I, heh, I guess that ain't totally obvious right now. Bit of a long story really," Ranma replied with a nervous grimace.

"Oh! That's... that's very formal of you two," Mitsuko said. "Here's hop—"

"Taro!?" Akane's voice shouted from the kitchen.

Ranma rushed ahead, putting relationship explanations (that weren't going well) on the back burner while she ran to protect Akane.

Arriving at the kitchen, she discovered Youichi standing beside a guy who was almost the spitting image of Pantyhose Taro. His face was a bit squarer and his pink button up was much more normal than anything Taro would wear, though. Akane seemed to be realising she'd made a mistake just as Ranma arrived and dropped into a bow.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," the blue haired girl said, panic in her voice.

"You do really look like the guy," Ranma said, trying to be supportive of Akane. "Ya give off a lot less 'evil megalomaniac' vibes though, don't worry."

"Ranma!" Akane hissed.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"You didn't have to bring up what Taro was like to him!"

"It's okay, it's okay. Ryu's only not givin' off dose vibes because he's been practicin' his good behaviour," Youichi announced, laughing to himself a bit.

"Remind me why I'm helping you again, Youichi?" the lad in question asked, what sounded like a very slight Chinese accent in his voice.

"My winnin' smile?" Youichi offered, his tone almost sounding _flirtatious_ to Ranma's ear.

"I _really _need to make more friends here... anyhow, my name is Koho Ryuu," the new chef said.

Akane and Ranma gave their own quick introductions, before a question occurred to Ranma.

"So, if ya need more friends 'here', then where are ya from?" her guess was China, but she wasn't the best with accents.

"Hong Kong," Ryuu replied.

"Oh, what's brought you to Tokyo?" Akane asked.

"My boss is nervous about the handover coming up. He decided it was better to move back to Tokyo than taking a risk. I agree myself, the Communists have no respect for China's millennia of history," Ryuu explained. "But: enough politics! I'm here to help with your lessons, since Youichi's in a bad mood. Missing a special someone and all that."

"It's not about me bein' in a bad mood. It's 'cause Akane's a martial artist, like you, so I figahed you might be able to help me with ideas on how to teach hah," Youichi protested.

"Ooh! You're a martial artist?" Ranma asked, excitement making her voice bubbly.

"Uh, yes?" Ryuu replied.

"What style?" Akane asked, looking interested herself.

"It's a culinary martial art," Ryuu replied. "It's centered in a secret temple on an island near Hong Kong."

"Ooh, secret temples are so cool! I'd love to visit!" Ranma said, mentally wondering what the swim would be like.

"I've been!" Youichi added with a grin. "I'm officially a member."

"Through culinary skills only though," Ryuu countered with a smirk. "You're definitely no martial artist."

Youichi replied with an awkward laugh and then a shrug. "My face is too pretty to risk in a fight. Anyway, let's make some Chinese food!"

* * *

Ranma had been shooed out of the kitchen, four people making it just too crowded. She had homework to do though, and used the time to work on what she'd brought with her. Or at least try to. She ended up getting distracted and doodling out a new kata idea.

It was about an hour or so in when there was a knock at the door. After a short pause whoever it was began knocking again. A grumpy Youichi stomped out of the kitchen, complaining about customers who didn't read the hours. Ryuu and Akane followed after him, Akane looking a little frazzled.

"We're closed you kn—" Youichi started as he opened the door, before his eyes lit up. "Kazuma!"

Ranma turned to see just who the new arrival was, and had to blink to reassess what she'd just seen. The new arrival had messy hair that reminded Ranma of Ryoga a little. The large fangs in his smile reminded Ranma of Ryoga _a lot_.

"Oh, hey, is there a party?" Kazuma asked.

"Just doin' the Friday cookin' lessons for Tendo," Youichi replied.

"Right, forgot about those," Kazuma said, nodding as he walked in. "Hi there."

"You have gotta be a Hibiki," Ranma declared, strolling over to give the newcomer a once over.

"A Hi-whatti?" Kazuma asked.

"Ranma!" Akane protested.

"What? Look at that fang!" Ranma countered.

"It's cute, ain't it?" Youichi said, wrapping an arm around Kazuma's shoulder and poking his cheek. "Just wish he'd stay around more so I could see dat face more."

"I had a very valid reason to go to Tokushima," Kazuma protested.

"Ya could've just ordered a shipment of sudachi. Ya didn't need to go all the way to Shikoku over fruit," Youichi muttered.

"It's good to see where foods come from," Kazuma countered.

"You two have _got_ to be rivals," Akane said with a smile.

Ranma wondered why for a moment, but it did make sense after a moment's thought. This new fanged boy reminded her so much of Ryoga, so he had to be _someone's_ rival. And Youichi seemed to be the best chef around.

While Ranma was figuring the train of thought out, Youichi and Kazuma had been chuckling.

"We _were_ rivals," Youich said with a grin, before turning and planting a kiss on the fanged boy's cheek, causing Kazuma to turn bright red. "Tings evolved a little dough."

Ranma blinked, not sure to make of that, and turned to see what Akane was thinking. Akane was staring at the pair, before turning to Ranma with an odd look in her eyes, then back to Kazuma and Youichi. Akane's eye twitched again.

"Y-you two... you two are a couple?" Akane asked.

"Pin-pon!" Youichi replied happily, before seeing Akane pale a bit. "Is dat a problem? I mean, you and Ranma are girlfriends ain't ya?"

"Girlfriends?" Akane blurted, turning to Ranma with a panicked look.

"Youichi, you needs to stop assuming everybody's gay," Kazuma said flatly.

"I'd say he's sorta right," Ranma said with a shrug. "I'm sort of a girl, so we're sort of lesbians."

"Uh... I-I guess that's true," Akane muttered, beet red.

"See, I was right," Youichi declared confidently to Kazuma.

Before more conversation could follow, the smoke detector went off, causing Akane and three chefs to run into the kitchen.

"Ah! My egg fu young!" Akane shouted.

* * *

After Akane had been consoled that her dinner burning wasn't her fault, and was given detailed instructions on how to cook the meal at home (which Ranma promised to help supervise), the pair of martial artists departed. Ryuu stayed a bit to run through the clean up of the kitchen as Youichi and his mother sat in the living room getting their souvenirs from Kazuma.

"You bettah have gotten me more dan just some citrus," Youichi muttered, looking down at the bag of sudachi fruit that was all Kazuma had given him so far.

Kazuma tried to hold a straight face for a moment, before cracking into a smile and pulled out a blue and pink towel. "I grabbed you an Imabari towel. And some snacks."

"Ooh," Youichi replied, his eyes lighting up just as the phone rang. "I'll look it all over once I find out who's phonin' this late."

With that the long haired boy hurried into the hallway to find his way down to the phone. "Heyo dere, Hinode Eatery, what can I do for ya?"

"Is this where one can find Ajiyoshi Youichi?" a girl with a strong Chinese accent.

"Speakin'."

"Ah, good! Good! Shampoo has a special offer for you! Free food if you come tomorrow to Neko Hanten in Furinkan-cho Nerima. Sounds good, yes?" the girl asked, sounding excited.

"Free food?" Youichi asked, feeling himself sharing in this mystery girl's excitement.

"Mhm! Very good Qinghai style food."

"Ooh, I'm definitely interested! You don't see much Qinghai style food in Japan! I'll be there tomorrow!"

"Very good. Have a good night and see you," the girl replied before hanging up.

Youichi couldn't help grinning. He was about to get to try a new cuisine for only the price of train fair.

"What was all that?" Ryuu asked from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Some girl phoned from a restaurant ovah in Nerima to offah me a free meal," Youichi replied. "No clue why, but I saw no reason to be rude."

"Random free food?" Ryuu asked, an eyebrow raised. "You've made more than a few enemies in the culinary industry. What if it's some sort of a trap?"

"Oh come on, dat ain't likely," Youichi grumbled.

"I thinks he has a point," Kazuma said, having come down the stairs at some point. "It's at least as likely as her just randomly phoning people up to offer free food. That'd be right weird."

"Hmm... she's from Furinkan-cho though. Maybe she's a friend of Tendo's?" Youichi offered. "Wantin' to tank me fah helpin' Akane out?"

"Wouldn't she mention Tendo then?" Ryuu asked.

"Mhm, it's down right suspicious," Kazuma added.

"Alright, _maybe_," Youichi admitted, before smiling, "Still, ya both ahe forgettin' an important point."

"What is we forgetting?" Kazuma asked.

"Free. Food," Youichi replied, his grin taking up most of his face.

The other two let out tired groans in response.

* * *

"So it turns out he's gay," Ranma said, perhaps a little too loud, as he sat at Ucchan's grill, getting a few odd looks from the other patrons. (Especially those other patrons who knew about Ranma and wanted to know more about the gender-bending teen's latest hijinks.)

"Yeah, found out about that in my research," Ukyo replied.

"Well, it makes me feel silly for havin' tried to flirt with him in girl mode," Ranma muttered.

"_Why_ were you flirting with him?" Ukyo asked, sure the answer was something silly. (She also noticed various patrons leaning in, wanting to heave the story.)

"I thought he was flirtin' with Akane, and was tryin' to distract him with my adorable good looks," Ranma explained.

Ukyo sighed and shook her head. "Of course."

"I should probably stick to girl mode when visitin' though. Don't want to risk him falling in love with me and then bein' a home wrecker," Ranma said, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Pardon?" Ukyo asked, freezing as she was about to flip an okonomiyaki.

"Well, I'm gorgeous in either form. I know my record with lesbians is pretty good as a girl. Don't have as much experience with gay guys, but going off how many straight girls fall for me as a guy... he'd probably fall for me," Ranma explained.

Ukyo blinked before turning her attention to the okonomiyaki in front of her and flipping it. The result was slightly overcooked, but not enough to throw away or anything.

"Your ego knows no limits," Ukyo said, chuckling a little.

Ranma was quiet for a bit, using the time to eat his okonomiyaki while Ukyo cooked up a couple others for customers.

"Also, I don't get why, but Akane was lookin' at me weird all night last night. Any idea why that might be?" Ranma asked.

"Hmm... I thinks it might be because of who Kazuma and Youichi would be reminding her of?" Ukyo offered.

"Youichi reminds her of someone?" Ranma asked, before becoming visibly lost in thought.

Ukyo cooked some more while Ranma muttered out various names followed by reasons they didn't work.

* * *

Nabiki was quite happy to learn that Ranma had left earlier in the morning, so the day might actually be fairly peaceful. Though Akane seemed a bit out of sorts, which Nabiki had to admit to being curious about. After a bit of internal debate about where she wanted to get involved, Nabiki set off to talk to Akane. She found her little sister in the living room going over what looked like a recipe to Nabiki's eye.

"What's the matter, sis?" Nabiki asked as she sat down across the table from Akane.

"Ah, well, this recipe will take a bit of effort," Akane said, not looking up.

"It seems like there's something more than that off. You look more than a little zoned out," Nabiki countered.

"Uh... well... it turns out that Youichi-san is, uh," Akane began, before leaning in to whisper. "_Gay_."

"Huh, didn't expect that... but, I didn't think that would bother you?"

"It shouldn't, but, well, for one, I thought he was cute. And so now I feel guilty."

Nabiki couldn't help staring at Akane for a few moments. "Why should you feel guilty?"

"What do you mean? He doesn't like girls, so I shouldn't look at him that way!" Akane replied, getting a bit passionate.

"Did you _do_ anything, or did you just enjoy the view?"

Akane blinked and then blushed. "I wouldn't do anything forward!"

"Then I see nothing wrong with it. And, as a girl in a relationship... shouldn't it be better to only allow your distractions to be people who wouldn't return any feelings?" Nabiki asked.

Akane's eyes lit up with a conspiratorial shimmer. "Oooh, you're right. Really, thinking a boy who'd never be interested in me is cute is better for Ranma's sake."

"Pin-pon!" Nabiki replied with a grin. "You get to enjoy a nice view with no risk of doing anything Ranma should be jealous about."

"But... bringing up Ranma brings up the second part of what makes it awkward," Akane muttered.

"Oh? How so? Was he flirting with Ranma?" Nabiki asked, leaning in a little. She was always a fan of good quality gossip.

"No, no. Ranma was in girl mode after all. It's just... he's so alike to Ranma... and his boyfriend looked like he was Ryoga's brother or something. And I can't help but wondering what that might mean in regards to Ranma and Ryoga?" Akane said, rambling a little in Nabiki's opinion.

"I seriously doubt Youichi-kun is _that_ much like Ranma. He sounded much more intelligent on the phone," Nabiki replied. "And, besides, even if they're sort of similar, there's no reason that means anything with regards to Ranma's romantic interests. Saotome's a dweeb, but he's pretty consistently chosen you when he gets the chance."

"I... I hope you're right," Akane muttered, before her eyes dropped back to the recipe. She spent a moment reading, then looked up and turned towards the Kitchen. "Kasumi? Do we have any Shaoxing Wine?"

Kasumi appeared a moment later. "No, no. I tend to just substitute saké if needed."

"Hmm... I was told to follow the recipe exactly though... do you know where I could get some?" Akane asked.

"Well, if I end up really needing some, I usually go ask Cologne or Mousse for a small bottle," Kasumi replied.

"Ah, thanks sis!" Akane said, hopping to her feet and hurrying off.

Nabiki blinked. Akane seemed actually happy about trying to cook something?

"I take it that the lessons are going well?" Nabiki asked, just as Kasumi was about to leave the room.

The eldest Tendo smiled. "Yes. It seems that overcoming her struggle with cooking is really helping Akane's confidence. Thank you for setting that all up."

* * *

The chiming of the Neko Hanten's front door drew Shampoo's attention up. Three guys had just entered, and, for a moment, she swore one of them was Pantyhose Taro?

Blinking, she realised his features were a bit squarer, and her generally looked a little older than that strange lad. His travel companions drew her attention next, the one with the fangs looked nervous, while the third lad, with is sparkling blue eyes and large smile, was, in Shampoo's opinion, very cute.

"_Nihao_! Welcome to Neko Hanten. How can Shampoo help you?" the blue haired girl asked as she strolled over to the three, swaying her hips with the hopes of good tips.

Somehow none of them seemed to notice, which annoyed her.

"Ah, you'ah Shampoo? Dat makes dis easy den. I'm Ajiyoshi Youichi. You said sometin' about free food last night, on de phone?" the sparkling eyed boy replied.

"You are Youichi-kun?" Shampoo asked, giving him a once over.

"Yeah, dat's me," Youichi replied with a large grin.

No wonder Akane had found her cooking instructor cute. He was so totally Shampoo's type too... but she needed to find out who the others were.

"Offer was free food for only you though. Who are these others?" Shampoo asked.

"Paranoid friends a' mine, who tought dis might be a trap or sometin'," Youichi replied.

"Don't worry, we already ate, so we won't try to take advantage of your free food offer," Ryuu said.

"I do wanna check, dough... is de free food offer just one dish, or can I sample a bit?" Youichi asked.

"You may sample. Shampoo just wants to ask you a few questions while you eat," Shampoo replied. (She gave Ranma free meals all the time, and Ranma had an appetite she'd never seen anyone equal. She could feed this chef boy whatever he wanted.)

* * *

Ranma was just leaving Ucchan's, planning to head off to a park to run through some katas, when Akane came jogging down the street, a large smile on her face.

"Ranma! I need your help!" Akane said, sounding cheerful, rather than worried.

"Uh, sure?" the pigtailed boy replied. "I'm always happy to help ya out."

* * *

Youichi was on his third dish, and seemed to be showing no signs of slowing down. All the while he commented on the various flavours of the dishes: ways he thought the good be improved or new flavour combinations he'd not encountered before. So... at least Shampoo knew the food was appreciated.

"Could I try some a' dese yak dumplings?" Youichi said, having grabbed a menu with his free hand as he kept eating the noodle dish before him.

"Yes, yes. But, can Shampoo ask you some questions first?"

"Oh, uh, sure. Yeah," Youichi replied, swallowing down the last of his Golmud noodles.

"What do you think of Tendo?" Shampoo asked.

"Huh... I mean, she over tinks her cookin' a little, but she's an eager student. Bit of a temper, but... I've got plenty of experience dealin' with grumpy girls tanks to Mitsuko."

"Mitsuko? Is she a girlfriend?" Shampoo asked, feeling a little worried about her plans now.

"Nah, nah. She's a pal, but dere's nuddin' romantic dere," Youichi replied casually.

The fanged boy, Kazuma, choked on his water for a second, briefly distracting Shampoo from her line of interrogation.

"Do you think Tendo is cute?" Shampoo asked, turning back to Youichi.

"Oh, uh... I guess so? I mean, as girls go, I'd guess she's pretty cute. Her and her girlfriend seem like a good couple," Youichi replied with a shrug.

Shampoo found herself struggling a little. Most boys were much more interested in Akane... for all her temper, the girl _was_ cute.

"She thinks you are cute," Shampoo said, a mischievous grin on her face. Surely any boy would get flustered by _that_?

"She... she thinks I'm cute? Really?" Youichi said, looking interested, but not as frazzled as Shampoo had hoped. "I ain't sure a girl's ever found me cute."

"That's because you's an oblivious dweeb," Kazuma said. "Girls 'ave practically thrown themselves at ya as long as I've known ya. You're just too focused on cooking to notice."

"I ain't just focused on cookin'," Youichi replied, leaning into Kazuma's personal space and grinning, only to sit back up and seemed a bit lost in thought for a moment. "I really shoulda realised girls would find me cute dough... I mean, I'm gorgeous."

Shampoo's wasn't quite sure how to interpret that, but was ready to try to press her plan. Only to get distracted by the ringing of the front door. She couldn't help pailing a little as she saw Akane and Ranma were walking in.

The pair noticed the table she was at in an instant, and headed straight over.

"Youichi? What are you and your friends doing here in Furinkan?" Akane asked.

"Shampoo invited them," the Chinese girl said. "Just... just wanted to meet Tendo's teacher. See if he was as cute as Tendo said."

"You told Shampoo ya thought Youichi was cute?" Ranma asked, resulting in a large blush across Akane's face.

What Shampoo also noticed was a blush across Kazuma's face, as the fanged boy stared up at Ranma. What was that about, Shampoo wondered.

"Who's dis guy wit ya, Akane?" Youichi asked, giving Ranma a once over.

"What do ya mean... wait, right! I'm in guy mode!" Ranma yelped. "D-don't fall in love with me!"

Shampoo let out a tired sigh. This was all falling apart. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know what Ranma was panicking about.

"Why would anyone be falling in love with you, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Well, they're gay, and we know my girl side is popular with lesbians, so now that they've seen my guy side they'll be in love with me," Ranma replied flatly.

"Girl side? Guy side? What does dat mean?" Youichi asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that he's cute," Kazuma replied.

"Wait, who is gay?" Shampoo asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Challenge**

Ranma had just walked in, someone was apparently gay, and Shampoo's plan to set Akane up with her cooking instructor Youichi seemed to be falling apart. The cat-cursed girl found herself starting to wonder how things could get any worse when there was a crash from the kitchen door. Turning, she saw Mousse with assorted dishes at his feet and hatred in his eyes.

"Taro! You think you can waltz in here after last time!?" the half blind boy shouted.

Before anyone could correct him, a volley of knives flew in the direction of the man who _did_ bear a striking resemblance to the cursed megalomaniac, and Shampoo had to admit to being impressed at how well Ryuu dodged. For their part, the other two chefs dove under the table while Akane and Ranma let out tired sighs that matched how Shampoo felt.

"Get back here!" Mousse shouted, chasing the Hong Kong chef around as lobbed various throwing blades about.

"My name isn't Taro!" Ryuu shouted, grabbing a chair to block a particularly well aimed knife.

"Put your glasses on, Mousse," Shampoo groaned.

Mousse paused a moment, seeming to weigh his options, before following Shampoo's advice. He then gave Ryuu a second once over, before turning back to Shampoo.

"Did you want me to get a better look at him? I can tell he's Taro even better now," he explained. "I'm very confused. Was it about my aim or—hey! Get away from that water!"

Shampoo turned to see that the table Ryuu was beside had a couple glasses of water on it, along with some hastily abandoned meals, no doubt due to Mousse throwing knives around. (It was really a testament to the cooking of Shampoo's father and Cologne that anyone returned to the restaurant.)

Unfortunately for the Hong Kong native, he paused in confusion, trying to work out why the water mattered, which only served to aggravate Mousse. In his anger, the half blind waiter tossed forward an iron ball on a chain, which smashed into the full table as Ryuu dodged. The collision sent the various plates and glasses flying, Ryuu proceeding to get drenched by a passing glass of cola. The chef made a face of disgust at being drenched in sticky pop, while Mousse watched in shock as no transformation occurred.

"He... he really isn't Pantyhose?"

"What? I... My name's Ryuu. Koho Ryuu. And... I take it that this Taro guy has a Jusenkyo curse?"

"You know about Jusenkyo?" Ranma asked, eyebrows raised and wandering over.

"I practice and ancient and... esoteric Chinese martial art. Of course I know about the springs of sorrow," Ryuu replied, before a realisation lit up in his eyes. "Wait, they called you Ranma... and now that I look, there's definitely a similarity. The hairstyle, the fire in your eyes... You've got a curse, don't you? Is it a male curse or a female curse?"

Ranma blushed, making Shampoo's heart flutter as she wished she could see that sight more.

"I... girl curse," Ranma replied.

"What's all this talk about curses?" Youichi asked as he and Kazuma emerged from under the table, apparently both feeling safe the knife throwing had ended.

Ranma walked up to the table where Youichi had been eating and grabbed a glass of water and upending it upon himself. Before the drops that had missed the pigtailed boy had hit the floor, it was a pigtailed girl that the three chefs were staring at.

"Ranma?" Youichi asked.

"That's some impressive drag work," Kazuma added.

"It ain't cross dressin'," Ranma snapped, before turning red again. "Well, I guess I'm wearin' my guy clothes right now, so I _am_ technically cross dressin' when I'm a girl..."

"Fascinating. I've never actually seen a Jusenkyo curse in action," Ryuu said, leaning in to examine Ranma.

Flustered and defensive, Shampoo rushed over to get between her beloved and this strange guy checking Ranma out. As she arrived she bumped into a similarly defensive Akane, and decided she wasn't against teaming up with her nemesis against an apparent outside threat.

"I'm still confused," Youichi said, having walked over from the table, Kazuma following him closely.

Shampoo, Akane, and Ranma all took in deep breaths. They all knew this was going to take a while.

* * *

Three transformations later, Youichi and Kazuma seemed convinced by the magic. Kazuma also seemed very lost in thought, whenever Shampoo had an actual chance to stay at the table. She'd promised Ranma he could always get free food at the Neko Hanten, and, combined with her similar one day offer for Youichi, she found herself running back to the kitchen constantly. How either of them still had room, she couldn't imagine.

"I gotta admit, I'm curious why ya always came as a girl if dat's ya cuhsed fohm," Youichi was saying as Shampoo delivered some desert for the blue eyed chef.

"Akane's got bad luck with guys flirtin' with her, so, when I heard ya were our age, I decided I'd be the distraction," Ranma replied with a shrug.

"Mhm, Ranma can be pretty cute and a few fluttered eyelashes tend to get creeps off my back," Akane added. "Of course, then they're after Ranma, but a quick transformation tends to spook them away."

"Oh! So dat's why ya wah so defensive whenevah I'd get close ta Akane?" Youichi asked.

Ranma laughed awkwardly with a shrug. "I've had to chase a lot of guys away from her, so, yeah."

Shampoo felt her jealousy flaring up, Ranma so rarely chased annoying guys away from her...

"W-well, since it's all cleared up that you don't need to worry... I guess you could come as a guy to future lessons?" Kazuma added, and Shampoo swore he looked guilty.

Ranma shrugged. "I guess I might. Dependin' on my mood."

Shampoo let out a quiet sigh. Nothing had gone even close to her plan.

* * *

When Friday rolled around, Akane caught Ranma deep in thought, two outfits spread on the floor of his room. One was clearly feminine, the other masculine.

"Trying to decide how to show up?" Akane asked, leaning against Ranma.

"Heh, yeah. I mean, I know I usually change back to a guy on the ride home, so just stayin' a guy the whole time makes more sense. On the other hand... I'm just used to bein' a girl around them. Bein' a guy at the Neko Hanten with them there felt weird," Ranma muttered.

"Well, it's up to you, but... we do have to get going soon," Akane said, rubbing Ranma on the shoulder. "You'll look good either way."

Ranma turned and grinned. "Well, duh. I always look good."

Akane felt a small groan escape her. Sometimes Ranma's ego was cute, but... sometimes it was just a bit too much. Still, at this point she was pretty used to it. And, if she didn't always find it at least a _little_ cute, they'd have probably broken up some time before their 2nd anniversary as a couple.

* * *

Ranma had decided on guy mode, and fussed awkwardly with his red bowtie as they walked, having apparently gone for dressing extra formal. As if he had to make first impressions all over again. Akane just smiled to herself and knocked on the door. She was surprised when a young boy of about 10 opened it.

"Hello there," the boy began, until his eyes landed on Ranma and he looked confused a bit. "I didn't know Youichi had another cousin?"

"Cousin? What're ya talkin' about?" Ranma asked, looking down at the kid.

"You're not related?" the boy replied.

"Not that I know of. Why would I be, anyhow?" Ranma countered, as Akane tried not to laugh (and failed). "Wait, Akane, why're you laughin'?"

While Akane muttered 'nothing' and tried to wave Ranma off between her giggles, Mitsuko arrived at the door.

"Shigeru, who is—Akane! It's good to see you! And... Ranma? Is that what you look like as a guy?" Mitsuko asked, shoving the young boy out of the way.

"Yeah, it's me," Ranma replied, slipping into the restaurant with Akane.

"No wonder Kazuma said you were handsome as a guy... and, uh, I guess that explains how you and Akane are engaged?" Mitsuko said, giving Ranma another once over.

"You told her about the engagement?" Akane asked.

Ranma shrugged. "I wasn't thinkin' there was a reason to keep it a secret."

Akane had to admit that made fair, even if it had no doubt confused poor Mitsuko.

"Okay, but is he really not related to Youichi?" Shigeru asked, though young boy not looking interested in talk of engagements at all. "They look like brothers."

"We do?" Ranma muttered, before raising a hand to his chin and visibly sifting through his memories. "Huh, how did I not notice that? I guess we _do_ kinda look alike."

"I guess you were thinking of yourself as girl when you were around him, maybe?" Akane offered.

"Yeah, probably," Ranma replied with a smile somewhere between a smirk and a grimace.

Akane tried not to laugh at how lost the young boy Shigeru looked.

"So, who are you anyhow, Shigeru-kun? I didn't get an introduction," Akane asked, trying to use a polite tone, despite how awkward the question was.

"He's my annoying little brother," Mitsuko groaned.

"And I'm going to be Youichi's apprentice when I'm old enough," Shigeru added with a confident nod. "I'm always paying attention to his recipes."

Akane noticed Mitsuko roll her eyes and wondered if the boy may have been overconfident. Still, at age 10, there was probably lots of time for him to improve at cooking.

"So, this is your new student, Youichi?" a confident voice said from the kitchen.

Akane and Ranma both turned to see the short chef boy beside a handsome brown-haired individual with an unbuttoned red jacket, a yellow shirt beneath, and a red baseball-cap, the NASA logo emblazoned upon it. Akane had to admit, the stranger wasn't quite her type, but was still very nice on the eyes.

"Yeah, dat's Tendo-kun. She's been learnin' at a pretty good pace under my tutelage," Youichi replied, looking smug about it.

The stranger walked forward, leaning into Akane's personal space. "Are you the competitive type, Tendo-san?"

Akane narrowed her eyes. "If you want to go, you're on."

"Yoshiko, what are you doing?" Mitsuko asked.

The stranger turned to Mitsuko with a slightly strained smile and a shrug. "I was just thinking it might be a fun little competition to see how the better teacher was, me or Youichi, by having you and Akane have a cooking duel."

Mitsuko blushed furiously. "You could run dat by me first, ya know!"

"Sorry, sorry. I just thought you'd like the chance to prove yourself," Yoshiko replied with a strained smile.

This led to a bit of a lecture from Mitsuko about communication while Ranma and Akane stood awkwardly to the side.

"Must've been tough," Ranma muttered, causing Akane to turn.

"What?" Akane asked.

"For that guy, growin' up with a cutesy name like Yoshiko," Ranma replied.

"I guess it would be," Yoshiko said with a casual shrug, Mitsuko's lecture apparently having ended while Ranma and Akane chatted. "Not so bad for a girl though."

Before Ranma or Akane could ask any of the questions popping into their heads, Yoshiko removed their cap, letting long brown hair flow down and the brunette gave a slightly apologetic smile.

"Sorry, was out on a date with Mitsuko earlier, and it's, just, easier when I'm dressed as a guy," Yoshiko explained, while the short haired girl behind them blushed.

"Oh, yeah. I can totally relate ta that," Ranma replied, Akane surprised by his enthusiasm. "You're really good at give off a masculine vibe though... You don't happen ta cook monjayaki, do ya?"

"I'm not sure I see the connection, but... I'm from Nagoya, so, not really that familiar with monjayaki," Yoshiko replied.

Akane let out a quiet sigh as she put the math together on why Ranma would connect a butch brunette with that particular fried food.

"So, what's de rules of dis competition bein' proposed, Yoshiko?" Youichi asked, bringing the conversation back to something resembling a topic.

"Well, I'm in town for a week, since I've been given a little time off to spend with Mitsuko during summer break. How about you and I both invent dishes to fit a theme and then spend a week teaching them to our respective apprentices?" Yoshiko replied.

"Hey! I'm Youichi's apprentice, not Tendo!" Shigeru protested, reminding Akane that the young boy was still there.

"No offense, Shigeru, but yah still a bit young to be me apprentice," Youichi replied. "It is true dat I don't really considah Akane my apprentice eithah, but, she's a student at least, and I ain't one fah backing down from a challenge. Yah on, Shoda."

"Um, what will the recipe be?" Mitsuko asked, her tone a little nervous.

"I votes Somen," Kazuma said, strolling out from the kitchen area. "It's summer, it's hot, somethin' nice and cool sounds good. And... I thinks it could only be messed up so much, so that makes it a good choice?"

Mitsuko shot the fanged Osakan a glare that sent a shiver down Akane's spine and made Kazuma slipp behind Youichi for safety. "Still don't trust my cooking do ya?"

"Either way, it's a good choice. Nice and straight forward," Yoshiko said, placing a hand on Mitsuko's shoulder to calm her down. The fire in Mitsuko's eyes slowly faded in response.

"Probably better for me at least," Akane muttered, her heart starting to race as she realised just what she'd agreed to.

Surely growing up best friends with a chef, Mitsuko had to be way ahead of her at cooking? Akane had been hanging around Ranma too much, if she was taking a challenge she where she had no idea what she was doing. This was going to be a disaster, and she was just going to embarrass Youichi. And Ranma. And... her whole family, somehow.

She started slightly when she felt a hand on either of her shoulders. Looking up, she found Ranma and Youichi smiling at her gently.

"We've got dis, don't worry," Youichi said.

"Even if it don't work out, that's just one step on your way to bein' a better cook," Ranma added.

Akane nodded absently.

* * *

Kasumi was a bit surprised when she heard Akane call out that she'd brought a guest. Well, she was surprised enough that Akane was home so early, her lessons weren't supposed to end for another hour at least. The guest was just a bonus level of surprise, verging onto confusion. Walking over to the entrance area, she saw a messy haired boy with a large grin standing beside Akane and Ranma.

"Hey dere! Could I see de kitchen?" Youichi asked, before getting a bop on the head from Ranma. The boy briefly looked confused and grumbled something, before realisation dawned in his large blue eyes. "Oh, right! I'm Ajiyoshi Youichi, Akane's cookin' teachah. I'm goin' ta be stayin' here fah the next week as part of an intensive trainin' regiment."

"Ah, well, hello. I'm Kasumi and... I... did father give this the go ahead?" Kasumi said, turning towards Akane.

"I'm sure I can convince him," Akane replied.

"Yeah, he can room with me, it'll be fine," Ranma added with a confident grin.

"I can help with cookin' while I'm here. Ain't just gonna freeload or nothin'," Youichi said, wearing his own confident grin.

Kasumi nodded tentatively as she watched the trio set off to find Soun and convince him of Akane's plan. Shaking her head, Kasumi decided it was far from the craziest thing that had happened in the past month, let alone the bit more than two years Ranma had been living with them.

"I'M HO-oh, what are you doing right here, Kasu-chan?" Nabiki asked, having opened the door behind Kasumi.

"Akane and Ranma just came home," Kasumi replied. "And, they, uh, they brought a friend."

Nabiki's eye twitched. "Oh yay, martial arts nonsense. Should I just turn around now?"

"No, no. It's not martial arts. It's cooking. She brought her teacher back, for some sort of intense training," Kasumi explained. "And, I can certainly see why she had a crush."

"Oh? Well, how can I pass up the opportunity to meet him properly?" Nabiki said with a smile that Kasumi knew could easily mean trouble. What her sister was planning, she didn't know, but she knew she had to follow to find out.

As such, the duo snuck off towards the living room, where they heard a tired sounding Soun giving in to Akane's request.

Kasumi found herself trying not to laugh at Nabiki's look of confusion when she spotted Youichi.

"Y-you're Ajiyoshi?" Nabiki asked as she stepped forward into the room.

The messy haired boy turned to her with a grin. "Pin-pon!"

"I..." Nabiki muttered, before blinking. "You're... you're really the one I talked to on the phone?"

"I should be?" Youichi replied.

"But I thought he sounded intelligent," Nabiki said, mostly to Kasumi.

"Is dis about my Shitamachi accent?" the ponytailed chef asked.

"I'm not sure," Kasumi said before poking Nabiki, who seemed to have grown lost in thought.

"Just hoping you act a lot less like Ranma than your looks would say. I can't handle another Ranma," Nabiki replied.

"We're totally different," Ranma declared, hopping over to Youichi's side. "He ain't a martial artist at all."

"Mhm, and she's... wait, am I supposed to say 'he'?" Youichi asked, getting firmly distracted halfway through the sentence.

"Eh, ya met me as a girl, so if ya wanna say 'she' then ya can, I guess?" Ranma replied. "I mean, it ain't like I ain't been called 'she' the past couple a' years."

"Does that mean I can? After all, you were in girl mode when we met," Kasumi asked, an _unsettlingly_ innocent smile on her face.

"You know I can't say no when ya make _that_ face," Ranma replied weakly.

With that, Kasumi set off, humming happily to herself. Ranma didn't know what to make of it, but could at least take solace in the fact that Kasumi's mischief was generally harmless. (Unless you happened to be mistaken for a thief, and she started handing projectiles to Akane.)

* * *

Youichi had cooked dinner that night, with a little help from Akane. Kasumi had hovered the whole time, clearly wanting to keep an eye on other people using her kitchen. Still, no one could deny the food was amazing.

That night, however, Akane found herself struggling to sleep with her nerves. After a few rounds of falling asleep and then waking up, she gave up on decent sleep around 5 am and went for a jog.

That only did so much to calm her however, and she soon found herself back in the dojo, pacing back home, pacing about after she'd taken her morning bath. When she finally saw the clock drag itself across the threshold of 7am, Akane marched upstairs and knocked on Ranma's door.

"Ajiyoshi-kun, are you up yet?" she called out in what she considered a reasonable volume.

A few moments later the door slid open, revealing Youichi and Ranma looking half awake. Both boys had their hair loose and messy and, if Ranma hadn't had a least 7cm on Youichi they could have almost passed as twins.

"Wha' time is it? Why ahe ya awake?" Youichi asked, blinking.

"7:05am by now, I think," Akane replied. "And... I'm a morning person."

"Gimme a few minutes ta wake up," Youichi muttered, waving dismissively and wandering back into the bedroom.

Ranma gave Akane a soft smile and a shrug. "He was up real late talkin' about plans for the week. But, I'll keep him from fallin' asleep again."

Akane was about to thank Ranma for that when Nabiki's door popped open.

"Wha' time is it? What are you people doing talking at this hour? Some a' us are trying to sleep," the brunette muttered, murder in her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, I-wait, could you repeat the first thing you said?" Akane asked.

"The first thing I... What time is it?" Nabiki replied.

"You sounded just like... no, no. Nevermind. I'm obviously tired and imagining things," Akane said, half to herself. "I should go downstairs and wait for Ajiyoshi-kun."

With that, Akane did as she'd said, trying to shake the way she swore Nabiki and Youichi had sounded almost identical while groggy. People didn't just have the same voice, and even if that happened, well, Youichi was a guy and Nabiki was a girl, so their voices would be in different... registers? Akane wasn't sure, but she thought that was the word for it.

* * *

Breathing exercises.

They'd really spent all morning on breathing exercises. And Ranma had done most of the teaching.

Akane understood Youichi's logic, that her biggest enemy in the kitchen was her temper and tendency to panic, but it still felt like a strange way to start. At least that was over now, and they could head into the kitchen.

Or at least that was what she'd thought, but then there'd been a knock at the front door, and Akane said she'd go get it (Kasumi was out shopping for some items Youichi had asked for, Nabiki never answered the door, and Ranma always deferred to an actual Tendo). Sliding the front door open, Akane was met by a young girl who looked about 14 and was dressed as if she was worried that her double bunned hair didn't look Chinese enough and she needed to be _certain_ everyone knew about her heritage.

"_Nehou_, I was told Ajiyoshi Youichi-san would be here?"

Akane blinked, before her focus drifted into an empty space just over the girl's shoulder. "Nabiki was right..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Preparations**

Akane, Ranma, Nabiki, and Kasumi all lurked as stealthily as they could outside the door to the Tendo kitchen, curious who this Chinese girl was who had come looking for Youichi.

"So, you're enjoyin' Japan so fah, are you Minmin?" Youichi asked, sitting across from the girl.

"Oh yes. I was in Kyoto for a couple days, looking at all the historic buildings and the fancy old costumes. It was a little tricky to understand the accents, but lots of fun," Minmin replied.

"Ah, well, if ya want to go back and need some help, I'm sure Kazuma would be happy to help out. Dere's the twins or Yoshiko too," Youichi replied.

A silence hung in the room for a minute, no doubt amplified by how many ears were listening in. Youichi fidgetted for a moment before clearing his throat.

"So, uh... what had ya track me down?"

"I went to your restaurant, and that boy who calls himself your apprentice said you were out here at this dojo and that you were going to be here for a while," the girl replied.

"It's only a week," Youichi grumbled.

"I have waited years to see you again! You're the best cook I've ever met! I couldn't wait a whole extra week," Minmin protested. "I have important questions to ask!"

"But you spent a couple days in Kyoto first?" Youichi asked, an eyebrow raised.

The Chinese girl blushed. "My Japanese had gotten a little rusty. I wanted to make sure I was back in practice enough to talk to you."

"Alright... so, what are de questions?" Youichi asked.

"Number one: you are still single, right?" Minmin asked, getting snorts from the eavesdroppers.

The quartet scrambled back behind the door frame to hide.

"No?" Youichi replied, too confused by the question to have noticed the snorts.

"No? D-don't tell me you're dating that grumpy girl who can't even boil rice! She's a terrible match for a world class chef like you!" Minmin blurted.

"What? Grumpy—oh! You mean Mitsuko! No. No... she's seein' someone else. I'm wit'... well, you ain't never met him, I don't tink, but I'm with Kazuma," Youichi replied.

"Him? Him!?" Minmin muttered, sounding angry enough to get the peanut gallery to poke their heads back out to see what was happening.

"Ya've got a problem wit' me datin' a guy?" Youichi asked, looking a little nervous.

"Huh? Oh... well, I'm annoyed you're dating anyone, but I'm _angry_ at Ryuu. I asked him twice, after he got her, if you had a girlfriend and he'd laugh and say no. If he'd just explained the situation to me... I-well, I could have saved a good deal of embarrassment," Minmin said, turning bright red.

Youichi let out a sigh of relief. "Were dere any other questions?"

"Uh... well... it's a little bit less appealing now, but... would you be interested in hiring me on for your restaurant? I do still greatly respect your cooking skill and should learn more Japanese cooking if I'm going to be living here now," the girl asked, still rather red with embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah! You was a good student back when I visited ya in Hong Kong. I'd be happy ta have ya about," Youichi replied.

The girl lit up with a smile, standing up and giving a quick bow. "Thank you! You won't be disappointed!"

"Just... try not to pick any fights with Mitsuko," Youichi said, standing up and starting to lead her out to the front door.

"She's so easy to tease... but I shall try," the girl said with a wink, before heading out the door.

With her gone, Youichi let out a heavy sigh. He then clapped his hands and turned around to the gaggle of evesdroppers.

"Sorry about all dat. Anyhow, let's get to work on recipes," he said, putting on a large smile.

"Popular with the ladies, aren't you?" Nabiki asked, an eyebrow raised.

Youichi shrugged. "Apparently. As Kazuma can tell ya, I was too busy tinkin' about him, along with one o' two other guys, to eveh notice any girls."

"I just think it's good that that girl didn't see Ranma," Kasumi said, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Let's... let's get back to my cooking lessons, why don't we?" Akane said, her tone a bit sharp as she side eyed a visibly plotting Nabiki.

* * *

Akane's attempts at cooling the somen properly were _not_ going well in the slightest. The noodles kept clumping, and the effort was just making her angrier and angrier. Youichi told her to stop, and began to pace about the kitchen, deep in thought.

"I'm doomed, aren't I?" Akane whispered to Ranma.

"Nah, you've got the best cook in Japan workin' on this. And you've been getting better," Ranma replied.

"Keepin' somen from sticking is easily the hardest part of de preparation," Youichi said, coming to a stop. "I should have realised it played against your weaknesses more than I did dough. Impatience and anger... ah, but the bright side is that Mitsuko basically has the same issues. I just don't want to have to simplify the dipping sauce too much, in the effort to lower your stress level."

Ranma and Akane nodded, neither quite having any idea how to solve the issue. As the trio descended into thought, they were distracted by a light knocking on the door frame.

"Would it be okay if I start working on dinner?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. We're on a plannin' stage right now," Youichi replied, moving the pots they'd been using out of the way.

"Ain't it a bit early?" Ranma asked, checking the clock to see it was only 4:00.

"Well, normally, yes, but the store was having a sale on western pastas, and I thought I'd try a recipe I'd read about," Kasumi said, pulling out a bag of spirally pasta.

"Oh, hey, scoobi doo. Good choice," Youichi said.

"Scoobi doo?" Kasumi asked, looking down to see the label 'cavatappi' on the bag.

"It's what dey call it over in North America, and it's such a good name. Plus, it drives my step dad just as nuts as when I call it dat. Just like when I say pegsketti or flickacini," Youichi explained.

"Wait, you were mispronouncing those pasta names?" Akane asked, Ranma just as shocked.

Youchi turned to the pair with a slightly strained grin. "Oh, heh... yeah. I guess I shoulda told you guys I tend ta do dat."

Ranma gave Youichi stink eye for a moment, before turning to Kasumi. "So, does that western pasta stuff really take a long time ta cook?"

"Ah, well, no. But I thought I'd make a pasta salad, and that means I have to let them cool off thorou—"

"Dat's it!" Youichi blurted. "We'll use pasta! Well, like, not pasta flour mix, 'cause it tastes different, but... I gotta go bug step-dad for his pasta maker. Be right back!"

With that, Youichi ran off, leaving Akane and Ranma more than a little confused.

"He has ideas fast, don't he?" Ranma said.

* * *

Ukyo looked up when they heard the jingle of the bell attached to the front curtain. Looking up, she was pleasantly surprised to see Ranma.

"Yo! Ran-chan! What are you after?" Ukyo said as the redhead approached the grill.

"Well, I was just here to ask ya a favour, but, dang does it smell good in here. I guess I'll have my special?" Ranma replied.

"Sure thing... what's the favour, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uh, well... Akane's got her cookin' competition coming up, and we need some judges. It seemed fair for Akane to have one of the judges know her, since the other two apparently know her opponent. They're not friends or nothin', but... they're definitely acquaintance types," Ranma explained, perhaps a smidge excessively.

"Sure, I'd be honoured. What's the meal?" Ukyo asked.

"Chilled somen," Ranma replied.

"Ooh. I don't have nearly enough of that. Sounds good. Even if Akane's cooking," Ukyo said with a laugh.

To her surprise, that got a pout out of the redhead. "She's definitely gettin' better. Ajiyoshi is a pretty good teacher."

"I was only teasing. I'm sure she's improved quite a lot with a tutor more patient than me and more firm than Kasumi," Ukyo said, tossing Ranma's okonomiyaki over.

* * *

Akane was shaking a little in her shoes as she stood at the front of a culinary lecture hall. She was really doing an honest to goodness cooking duel. Sure, Youichi had assured her that Mitsuko was on her level. Plus, his decision to make the somen into a fusilli shape had fixed the sticking issue that was driving her up the wall, as well as giving her the opportunity to create an, honestly, quite tasty sauce, so things were looking good. It didn't solve the issue of her nerves about the audience, however.

Her whole family was in the crowd, along with Ranma, Konatsu, Yuka, Sayuri, Shampoo, and some friends of Youichi or Mitsuko's. Having Ukyo be one of the judges, along with two very smug twin strangers. She'd heard Youichi say they were brothers, but... well, she supposed they had a more masculine fashion sense than Tsubasa, but only just barely.

She also supposed she really should learn to stop trying to judge people on that front, between Ukyo, Konatsu, and Ranma.

"Just remember to watch your breathing," Youichi said, putting a reassuring hand on Akane's shoulder.

Akane gave a quick nod and watched him head over to take his seat at the end of her cooking area.

"Hello everyone!" a man in a blue suit and a red bowtie announced. "I hope you're all comfortable, and ready for this cooking competition to begin. Today we have Ajiyoshi Youichi's student Tendo Akane up against Yamaoka Mitsuko, student of Shoda Yoshiko. The dish of the day is chilled somen noodles. Both contestants have one hour to prepare their meals, starting... now!"

Akane took a deep breath, before hurrying off to fill her pot to start it boiling. She poured out a few millilitres of soy sauce into a measuring cup and poured that into the pot, both to flavour the noodles and to add a little salt to help keep the noodles from sticking. She then turned her attention to making the stock, combining mirin, soy sauce, and the pre-prepared dashi in a smaller pot.

While she waited for everything to get to boiling, Akane set to work on her favourite part of the recipe: grating the yams. The simple efficiency of it was relaxing, and she couldn't help wishing more cooking involved the destructive simplicity of grating things. Sadly, that part only lasted so long, and she had to stir the stock while checking on the noodle pot (neither was boiling quite yet). She then added the little bit of brown sugar to stir into the yam.

Slicing the nori up small enough took a bit more concentration that grating did, but her increased practice with a knife these past few weeks meant she had the control to make most of the pieces close enough in size. Youichi had recommended she go for an irregular 'rolling' cut on the nori, to make size variability less noticeable than it would have been in regular strips, and she hoped it would work.

Knowing that things would be boiling soon, she grabbed a few large bowls, dumped as much ice as she could get from the freezer into them, stuck small bowls inside the one, and then filled much of the remaining volume of the larger bowls with cold water.

Finally, the stock was boiling, and she could remove it from the heat, pouring it into the ice bathed small bowls, and began to pour in the grated yam. Then she noticed the water for the noodles was boiling. Panic rising, Akane closed her eyes and reminded herself that taking a few seconds to breath was always an option. After those few seconds to slow her breathing, she crouched down and pulled out the small bag of freshly made fusilli shaped somen noodles. Quietly, she thanked the small mercy that had meant she hadn't been expected to make noodles from scratch as she poured them into the boiling water.

She finished pouring out the yam, then dropped in a couple dollops of wasabi paste into the dipping sauce. It was then time to breathe a little more, eyes drifting to the judges. She had to admit Ukyo was looking a little uncomfortable, while the feminine looking twin brothers... if Akane had to guess, she supposed it looked like they were flirting away with Ukyo.

Akane shook her head, trying not to laugh at how Ukyo always seemed to attract a very specific type.

Ah! The timer for the noodles had just gone off, prompting Akane to pour them into the colander and run them under cold water to avoid any sticking. Looking up, she saw there were only a few minutes left. Everything had timed out well, just like it had in practice with Youichi. Feeling encouraged, Akane poured the noodles into the second ice bath. She then waited for the last minute to pull the dipping broth out of it's ice bath, drying the outside of the bowl with a towel before sprinkling on a little nori, as well as just a hint of brown mustard imported from France, meant to widen the flavour of the wasabi.

"And that's time!" the host shouted out. "If both contestants and their teachers would head up to the front for judging, please."

Akane picked up her two bowls and headed up. She saw Mitsuko had gone for more traditional noodles and a simple sesame paste based broth.

"Alright, I'll now flip a coin to see who gets the first tasting. Ajiyoshi, Shoda... what side do you both pick?" the announcer asked.

"Heads!" Youichi announced.

"I'm fine with tails," Yoshiko added with a shrug.

The announcer nodded, flipping the coin into the air and catching it. "Tails has it!"

Mitsuko gave a visible nervous swallow before sliding her dish forward.

"Simple, but with heart," Ukyo said, having tried a little.

"It is definitely acceptable for a young amateur cook," the red haired twin said. "Do you not agree, Taro?"

"Most acceptable, Jiro," the silver haired twin replied. "Most traditional as well."

"And now, Tendo and Ajiyoshi's dish," the announcer said.

Akane put her two bowls forward, and tried not to hold her breath as three judges sampled some.

"The sauce is very nice," the silver haired Taro said.

"The noodle shape holds it very well. The noodles also do not clump in the slightest," the redheaded Jiro added.

"It's definitely well cooked, good work Akane," Ukyo said, though the breath she took told Akane there was more to come. "I just have one little issue... this is a pasta salad. Not somen."

"That is very true," the twins said in unison, turning to each other and nodding. "The noodles are the wrong shape."

"So?" Youichi asked, his tone defensive. "It's good, ain't it?"

"Yeah, it's good," Ukyo said, waving her hand dismissively. "I already complimented Akane on her work for preparing the recipe given to her, but the challenge was for somen. This is... I don't know, rigatoni? Penne? Not somen, I know that much."

"Oy! I used somen flour!" Youichi protested, marching over to glare at Ukyo. "It's not like I was usin' soba flour or somethin'!"

"Somen is somen. Pasta is pasta. They're two different things," Ukyo replied, narrowing her eyes. "If you want to fight me over this, I'd be happy to, b'y."

"Fight you? You know, maybe I wi—" Youichi started, until Akane rushed in, pulling him back by the collar.

"You are _not_ getting in a fight with Ukyo," Akane hissed. "You're not a fighter and she's quite open to fighting dirty."

"I wasn't going to hurt him... too much," Ukyo muttered, pouting a little. "Either way, by default, we'll be announcing Yamaoka and Shoda as the winners, for their fine traditional somen dish."

Akane felt disappointment run through her, but the look of pure joy on Mitsuko's face softened the pain a little. She'd gathered the other girl had wanted to prove herself about as much as Akane had. Also, the excited kiss Mitsuko gave Yoshiko was hard for Akane to argue with. There was just a stronger bond between that duo than her and Youichi.

To her surprise, Akane found herself getting hugged from behind, and leaned back into Ranma's embrace. His distinct mix of feminine fruity shampoo and masculine aftershave was a scent she'd more or less memorised, and always made her feel safe.

"Ya did good, Akane. Stayin' calm and focused the whole time, even against the clock... it's good stuff," Ranma said.

Akane smiled, turning around to return Ranma's embrace. The pair held each other for a few moments, before Akane backed away, wanting to thank Youichi for his lessons. She found him looking around the lecture hall, a confused expression of his face.

"Is everything okay?" Akane asked.

"Uh... I guess? I just... I tought Kazuma'd be here... but I ain't seein' him anywhere, Youichi replied.

Akane turned to the crowd herself, looking for the blue haired boy. From what she knew of him, it seemed unlikely for him to have not shown up to support his boyfriend.

"S-sorry I'm so late," a feminine voice said from close behind them. "The rain just wouldn't let up, so I had to give up."

Akane and Youichi both spun to see a girl a smidge shorter than Akane with blue-black hair, a leather jacket that looked a little too big for her, and a red sweatshirt that definitely wasn't tailored to her (enviable) figure.

"I was going to go change in the bathroom to show you, but then I didn't know which one to use, and it was later than I'd thought," the girl said, rambling a little.

"Kazuma?" Ranma asked, leaning in to look at the girl more closely.

"Heh, y-yeah," the girl replied.

"W-what happened?" Youichi asked, stepping forward and giving Kazuma's new form a once over.

"I... well, I ordered some Nyannichuan water," Kazuma replied.

"I'm not going to say ya ain't adorable, but why'd ya do dat?" Youchi asked.

"Why'd I—you're the one who complained how it was a shame we couldn't pass our taste buds on to the next generation. And this way we can get married, like, legally and all that," Kazuma explained, turning a bit red while explaining. "Like we said back with the croquette competition, you'll be the groom and I'll be the bride."

"I, uh... I'd just meant for the croquette competition that we'd replace them, but... actually getting to get married sounds wonderful," Youichi said, hurrying forward to hug Kazuma. "Even if I tink you're a little crazy, gettin' yourself cursed."

"Aw... that's so romantic," Ranma said, grabbing Akane's hand. "Don't you think so?"

"It's definitely sweet," Akane said, before an idea struck her. "Why don't you two come back to the dojo? We can have a party to celebrate my first proper cooking competition, as a thanks for all the lessons, and to celebrate you two getting engaged?"

"Getting engaged?" Youichi asked, still holding on to Kazuma's hand.

"Well, you were both talking about getting married, so it seemed like this is the unofficial start to your engagement?" Akane explained.

"I guess that's right," Youichi said, rubbing his chin a little.

Kazuma's eyes went wide as a thought struck him. "I should have gotten a ring!"

"Shouldn't Youichi be supplyin' the ring, if you're gonna be the bride?" Ranma asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Huh? Nah. I'm the one with a rich family, I can afford it easier," Kazuma replied.

"It'd be nice to see some karats on this finger," Youichi added, smiling as he looked at his hand.

-Epilogue-

Ranma was relaxing, leaning back against the door frame to the Tendo living room as she watched the rain coming down. The smell of curry was slowly wafting from the kitchen. Knowing that Akane was involved in something that smelled so good filled her with a warmth in her heart.

After a few minutes, Youichi came wandering into view, only a little damp from the rain, with something in his arms.

"How did I stay here for a week and not realise there was a cute little piggy living nearby?" Youichi said, hugging the confused little piglet who's eyes were flying back and forth between Youichi and Ranma.

"Oh, P-chan. Uh, he's not really a piglet," Ranma said, hopping to her feet. "Let's get him to a bath."

"He's human?" Youichi asked, as he followed Ranma to the bath.

"Yep. Total dork too," Ranma said, as they arrived in the furo.

Ranma plucked the piglet from Youichi's arms and tossed P-chan into the tub. The splash as Ryoga jumped up from the water was enough to drench Ranma and change him too.

"Could you _place_ me in the water, just once?" Ryoga shouted, stomping over to grab Ranma by the shirt. "It's not fun being thrown about like that!"

Ranma just smiled. "It's fun for me."

Ryoga opened his mouth, no doubt ready to shout at Ranma a bit more, when his eyes drifted over to Youichi. "Uh... is your cousin alright?"

"Cousin? As far as I know we ain't related," Ranma said, before turning to see what had Ryoga so concerned.

Youichi's furious blush and the light dribble of blood running down from his nose told Ranma everything he needed to know.

"Oh dear," Ranma announced, turning back to Ryoga with a grin. "It seems I may have accidentally turned ya into a homewrecker."

"What!? A home... what?" Ryoga asked, staring at Ranma in confusion.

"I should have known you'd be his type," Ranma said, trying not to laugh as he turned back to Youichi. "The muscles help, don't they?"

"Definitely," Youichi replied, giving Ryoga another once over, still blushing. "Those quads..."

"W-wait, he's..." Ryoga began, before turning bright red and dropping his hands to try to regain some modesty. "You could've warned me, Ranma! That's like being naked in front of a girl, but without me knowing it!"

"Oy! You never get embarrassed about being naked around me when _I'm_ a girl," Ranma protested.

"You're different... even when you're a girl, you're, like... lesbian or whatever," Ryoga countered. "Either way, hand me a towel!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Ranma said, doing as requested.

Still visibly flustered, Ryoga quickly wrapped the towel around himself. "I, uh... I thought the food smelled good. Any chance I could stay for some?"

Ranma couldn't help laughing at Ryoga's awkward attempt to change the subject.

"I'd be happy to see you stay... I guess it'll depend on how much curry Kazuma made though," Youichi said.

"Curry? Better watch your plate to make sure Ranma doesn't steal any from you then," Ryoga said, side eyeing Ranma.

"That was curry bread, and it was still in mid-air. Totally fair game," Ranma snapped.

"It was being thrown to me!" Ryoga growled, the pair growing locked in a fierce staring contest.

"It was way back in middle school! Stop holding that grudge!" Ranma countered.

Tossing insults back and forth, the pair missed the sound of the furo door sliding open, though they did hear Kazuma's voice as he began an announcement.

"Akane-kun said you two wou—uh... what's going on?"

"Apparently Ranma has a boyfriend too!" Youichi declared happily. "And, I must say, she's got good taste."

"What? W-we're not... we're not a thing!" Ranma protested.

Ryoga, however, was distracted by Kazuma, leaning forward to get a closer look at him. "You know, you seem strangely familiar."

Kazuma froze for a moment, giving Ryoga a one over. "You know, you do too, for some reason..."

Ranma let out a sigh, certain this would take a while. "I'm just going to go start eating. Are you coming, Youichi? Or gonna stay here enjoying the view?"

The young chef paled. "D-don't make me choose between food and cute guys! That's cruel!"

Ranma laughed, leaving an indecisive Youichi and the two confused fanged lads behind as he headed to the living room. Akane and Kasumi were already serving up the curry, in halved pineapples for reasons Ranma didn't quite follow. What mostly drew his attention, though, was the happy smile on Akane's face. It was so good to see her content after having helped in the kitchen.


End file.
